Vehicles
Marine Vessels The Black Plunderer - Fantom's "Pirate" Ship . USS Abraham Lincoln - A naval frigate sent to track down the supposed sea monster terrorizing the seas, and destroyed by the Nautilus. Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne Arabella - Captain Blood's ship, named after the woman he loves. Blood by Raphael Sabatini Argo - The ship commanded by Jason and his Argonauts. It is said that the mast of this ship is destined to kill Jason. Greek Caleuche - A ghost ship that sails by night and is manned by the dead. It is often seen off the coast of Chile, bright and beautiful with many lights, as if there is a party on the ship. However, it quickly disappears. mythology Conqueror - A Liverpool and London line. Cardboard Box by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Duncan - An ocean yacht. Search of the Castaways by Jules Verne Flying Dutchman - A ghost ship that can never make port. Flying Dutchman by Richard Wagner Hringhorni - The ship of Baldr. Norse Imogene - The pirate ship of Captain Clegg, named after his disloyal wife. Thorndike HMS Indomitable or Bellipotent - The ship onto which Billy Budd is impressed. Budd by Herman Melville Jolly Roger - Captain Hook's pirate ship. Pan by J.M. Barrie May Day - A Liverpool and London line. Cardboard Box by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Naglfar - A ship in Norse mythology made of the fingernails and toenails of the dead Norse Nautilus - Captain Nemo's powerful submarine. Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne Penguin AOO Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket by Edgar Allan Poe Rose of Devon - A frigate usurped by pirates. Dark Frigate by Charles Hawes Siren - A yacht. Damsel in Distress by P. G. Wodehouse Toreador - The large ship that came to the rescue of the castaways on Caprona. People That Time Forgot by Edgar Rice Burroughs Walrus - Flint's pirate ship. Island by Robert Louis Stevenson Spacecraft MONARCH Golden Circle The Flying Fortress X-Shooter . Aesclipus Twenty - A medical ship. Planet by Murray Leinster The Alpha (1950) - An interstellar spacecraft that has a Solar Drive for travel within a solar system and an Astro Drive for travel between stars. It has weapon turrets and a tractor beam. It is shielded well enough to resist tremendous heat. It can be set to self destruct, taking an entire planet with it. Planet Man IPV Arcturus - A liner that routinely traveled to Mars, owned by the Inter-Planetary Corporation (IPC). It was captured and nearly destroyed near Jupiter, but was eventually rebuilt. of IPC by E.E. Smith The Boise - A super powerful battleship built by the Triplanetary League, with cutting edge weapons and lightspeed technology. by E.E. Smith The Chicago - A heavy cruiser and one of the fleetest of the patrol vessels of the Triplanetary League. It belongs to the North American Division of the Tellurian Contingent. by E.E. Smith Cometara (2070) - A transport ship that can carry 50 men. the Invader by Ray Cummings Cosmos - A ship that is 13 meters long and 3 meters in diameter and made of stellite. Its interior is divided into four sections, each lit by electric lights powered by a generator run by an eight-cylinder 200-horsepower motor. The floors are all suspended upon universal joints in order to maintain a normal level. The portholes are made of transparent stellite. In addition to the bridge, the other sections of the ship include a storeroom, an armory, and the crew's sleeping quarters. Omega by Arnould Galopin The Hyperion - An interplanetary liner of the Triplanetary League, which has a battery of powerful, but conventional, space weapons. It has a saloon with a live band, adjacent to an observation deck. There is an air cycling system centered on the lower decks in an area secured by a greenish ether wall. by E.E. Smith The Jolly Roger - A ship commanded by the Star Pirate. Comics The Kondal - A clone of the Skylark 2, piloted by Prince Dunark of Kondol. It was destroyed by a Fenachrone scout ship. of Space by E.E. Smith Planetara (2070) - A space-flyer that carried mail and passenger traffic to and from both Venus and Mars. of the Moon by Ray Cummings The Planeteer (1950) - An spacecraft that travels at 5000 miles per second, and has deflector shields. The interior is set up like a laboratory. Planet Man The Pleiades - The earth's first commercial interstellar starship built by Solar System Enterprises, Inc. It could travel anywhere instantaneously, but did not have a guidance system, essentially making its space jumps random. There were comfortable individual quarters for each of its 4 crew members. Galaxy Primes by E.E. Smith The Polaris - A fast ship belonging to the Solar Guard. Corbett, Space Cadet The Rogue Star - One of Earth's first interplanetary ships, built by the Baker family. Comics IPV Sirius - An armed scientific vessel with two of Steve's scientist friends aboard. of IPC by E.E. Smith Skyflash (3160) - A very fast rocketship belonging to GBI. It is capable of landing and taking off from planets with ease, though one must climb a ladder to board it or to disembark. Gordon Skylark - An early prototype of a faster than light ship, created and piloted by earth scientist Dick Seaton. It used copper as a fuel source for it's X drive. of Space by E.E. Smith Skylark 2 - An upgrade of the original Skylark, which included weapons, and a more powerful drive. It also generated an impenetrable "Zone of Force" that could protect the ship from all matter and energy. of Space by E.E. Smith Skylark 3 - One of the most advanced and powerful ships in the Galaxy. It could destory a planet and has 20 times the acceleration potential of the original Skylark. of Space by E.E. Smith Space Rover - Rocket commanded by Tara, Queen of the Space Pirates. [] Starduster - A delta winged ship belonging to the Earth Bureau of Investigation and the Interplanetary Space Force. It contained a smaller starfighter called the Space Dart. Angel Staritania (2550) - A massive civilian Spaceliner that operated around 2550. Adventures #1 Star-Streak - A gray pirate ship owned by Molo which makes base of the polar cap of Mars. the Invader by Ray Cummings Terra IV/Terra V (2950) - Ships belonging to the Space Patrol and commanded by Commander Corry. Patrol The Vengeance - A ship commanded by the Star Pirate. Comics The Violet - A Kondolian ship that was damaged by the Fenachrone and rebuilt by Dr. DuQuesne. It moves 5 times the speed of light. of Space by E.E. Smith Aircraft The Albatross - A giant airship built for battle. the Conqueror by Jules Verne Birdie - Airboy's custom aircraft. It's wings could fold up. Fighter Comics The Chameleon - Airship commanded by Sky Pirate Captain Alfonso Payton. Sky Pirate The Dart - A fast plane capable of traveling over 1000 miles. Hardy's Flying Machine; or, Making a Record for Himself by Edward Stratemeyer The Gray Ghost - An aircraft more than one-hundred feet long with propellers and flapping wings, armed with bombs and a ram capable of sinking an ocean liner. Created by German scientist Alsop Osterman in 1911. Pollexfen The Wing - Skyman's custom boomerang-shaped aircraft, powered by magnetic repulsors. Shot Comics Other Vehicles Air-Sub DX - A submarine that could fly. Invented by Professor Gray. Mystery Funnies volume 2 #3 Beetlemobile - A roadster used by the Blue Beetle. Beetle Blue Tracer - An all-terrain super vehicle that could become a tank, a plane or an aircraft. Comics #1 The Carnage Field - A red, bullet proof Rolls-Royce